The invention is directed to dual blowers used for example in exhausting air from a room or series of rooms simultaneously. Since the most costly components of a blower are the electric motor and controls, it is desirable to use a single motor with dual blower wheels mounted on the motor shaft with separate ducting to each wheel rather than requiring separate fans for each inlet. In such an arrangement, the blower wheels may have different diameters and different heights in order to modify the blower characteristics to the quantity of flow air draw into each inlet as required.
Examples of dual blower systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,770 to Shikata et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0119044 to Connor Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,173 to Bacchiocchi.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that the housing, blower and blower motor are often difficult to access for inspection and maintenance as well as initial installation and wiring.
The present invention provides a dual wheel blower having a simplified scroll enclosure wherein the mechanical and electrical components of the blower are easily access through a removable grate.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.